


It Was Wilson

by belovedplank



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: House realises that his life would be meaningless without his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Wilson

 

House did not know what he would do without Wilson in his life.

Wilson was his only real friend.

The only person who withstood his natural sarcastic manner – who remained as this temperament became bitter after the infarction.

The man who had never missed House play a lacrosse game, since the day they first met at medical school.

The man who had gone running with him, even though the only sports Wilson usually partook in were squash and golf – much less strenuous!

Wilson challenged House, and for a man who would have most probably been declared a hyperactive child, in addition to his genius, this was quite a rarity.

Wilson was never envious of his intelligence, but rather, encouraged it. He studied with House during their schooling, believing he could learn from him – someone who would challenge his mind and encourage him to learn as much as possible about everything, and to question everything.

Without Wilson, House would never have survived the infarction. Stacy abandoned him, unable to cope with his anger at her actions, and his parents could not even spare enough time to visit while he was still in a coma, never mind visit afterwards! No, it was Wilson who cared for him – although this cost him his wife. Wilson fed, bathed and clothed him. Forced him to eat, to converse – even dragged him to his physical therapy sessions.

It was Wilson who bought House his first cane.

Inwardly, House thanks Wilson, more than any other doctor or physical therapist, for him being able to walk.

It was Wilson who stayed with him through his drug-induced nightmares, and unconscious ramblings about not wanting to go on. House knows in his heart, that, had it not been for Wilson, he would have tried – and succeeded, in killing himself. It was only thanks to Wilson’s presence in his live that House actually kept track of the Vicodin – enough so that he would not ‘accidentally’ OD.

It was because of Wilson that House went back to work – not only because Wilson had gone to so much trouble for him to keep his job, but also because then, he could be with Wilson. It was his conversations with Wilson, the looks they shared, a passing memory of something that had happened, or had been said between them the night before – they were what kept House going through the day.

It was because of Wilson that House accepted his fellows: Wilson used his high-standard Jewish guilt on House with a rare show of success, telling him how much he helped Wilson while he was in medical school, and when he first qualified. Telling him that his brilliance and dedication to his vocation made him the perfect role model – so long as they did not also echo his behaviour and treatment of others! It was Wilson who stood by him, and held him up when Stacy left him.

It was Wilson who spent time with him as he strived to get used to living alone once again.

It was Wilson who forced him out of his depression post-infarction, with his sarcastic remarks and humorous stories about what was happening in the hospital.

And it was because of Wilson, his constant presence, complete loyalty and unwavering support; that House began to open his eyes to the possibility of happiness.

 

House was sat at the piano, playing softly, with Wilson curled up in a corner of the sofa. When he looked over at his best friend, seeing the sleepy smile that was nevertheless totally content, House realised that it was Wilson who could be the source of his happiness. Heck, Wilson already was! In order to make both himself and Wilson permanently happy, all House had to do was…pluck up the courage to actually act on the feelings he had just realised that he had.

And it was because of Wilson, that House finally found that courage.

 

******

 

That morning, House’s leg had been acting up, and so his best friend drove them both to work in his trusty Volvo – in spite of House’s diatribe as to the ‘total uncoolness’ of the vehicle.

Then, House had covertly managed to eavesdrop on several conversations Wilson had had with various other staff: whenever House himself was mentioned, Wilson always spoke tremendously highly of him, and defended him immediately whenever anyone had a wrong word to say – which was most people, it being House!

After lunch, House was limping back to his office when he heard his best friend once again defending him – this time to both Cuddy, and his staff.

Standing just out of sight, House listened to Wilson rant:

"Look, House is the best diagnostician in the state - probably the country! You don't know how lucky you are to have him working here, and to be working with him! He deserves your trust. He may be unconventional, but he’s rarely wrong, and you should trust his instincts.”

At that, with the other people in the room looking somewhat shamefaced, House strode in and stopped right in front of Wilson. While all attention was totally focused on him, House was totally focused on Wilson.

Looking him in the eye, House spoke from his heart as he stated quietly; “No Wilson, I am the lucky one. And you don’t deserve the way I treat you.”

At that, House grabbed Wilson’s tie, and kissed him right on the lips. It was in Wilson’s ear that House whispered, as he let go of Wilson’s tie; “I love you Jimmy”, before limping off as fast as he could.

 

Wilson stood there; blinking for a moment, before it registered that House had left the room.

Ignoring the dropped jaws of the other people present, Wilson raced to the door and bellowed down the corridor (the fact that Dr. James Wilson had raised his voice stopped everyone in that corridor), “Gregory Stuart House!”

 

Every eye immediately spun from Wilson, to House – who stood stock-still in front of the elevator, eyes on only one person – the man walking purposefully towards him.

 

It was Wilson who stood before House, and, uncaring of anyone and everyone watching, placed a hand on House’s cheek and whispered, “Your sentiments are returned wholeheartedly Greg”.

 

Seeing a light appear in House’s eyes that he had not seen since Stacy left, Wilson smiled, and their lips met once again.

 


End file.
